


Mercer Industries I - Prologue

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: a prequel to “Roughing It” – just a couple of pages.  Tommy shows up at Mercer industries to let Anton know about the fossil-hunting trip that he and three of his students are going on.





	

Tommy comes to Mercer Industries in downtown Reefside, but because he doesn’t have an appointment, the receptionist won’t let him see Anton, even when he says he’s an old friend.  Dr. Mercer is far too busy for drop-ins.  Tommy can make an appointment to come back, but there isn’t an opening until a morning a month from now.  However, it’s a school day, so Tommy can’t come then.  Instead he just asks to leave a message for Dr. Mercer that maybe they can get together some evening.

As he’s writing down his phone number, the intercom sounds, and she speaks to Anton over her headset.   She tells him, yes, it’s Dr. Oliver, but he doesn’t have an appointment.

Tommy glances up and sees a small camera in an upper corner, nearly hidden.  Obviously Anton can keep an eye on the lobby.

After the connection breaks, the secretary informs Tommy that Dr. Mercer will be out in a few minutes, if he wouldn’t mind waiting.

He strolls around the elegantly appointed lobby, helps himself to the coffee urn in the corner.

In a few minutes, Anton comes out with a man, finishing up a business conversation.  Then turning to Tommy, he greets him warmly, taking Tommy’s proffered hand in both of his.

Tommy apologizes for dropping in unannounced, but it’s been hard to get ahold of Mercer, and they really need to talk.  Anton demurs that unfortunately today is booked solid as well, he can only offer Tommy a minute, but it’s a minute of a welcome break to see him.  His hands rest on Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy say Anton’s secretary nearly shooed him out the door because he didn’t have an appointment.

Anton introduces Tommy, “Millie, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, my old research and expedition partner, and a very good friend.  He’s welcome here any time, appointment or not.  Give him carte blanche – no need to hold him to protocol.”  He smiles at Tommy.  “Millie here is my guardian angel – she knows my comings and goings better than I do – I’d be lost without her.  And as you discovered, she’s an excellent Keeper of the Gate.  My Cerberus.  No one can get past her – not even the President of the United States.  I suspect that even if an armed commando showed up, she’d probably hand them their rears.”

She pipes up, “If it ever comes to that, Dr. Mercer, I expect hazard pay.”

And Anton agrees, “And you’ll get it.”

Tommy grins.  “Cerberus, huh?  Yes, but does she bite?”

“I’m afraid to find out.”

She smiles at her boss.  “And hopefully, you never will, Doctor.”

“Have I asked you to marry me yet?”

“Not since last week.  But my Paul would have to give me up first, and I don’t think he will.”

“He’d be a fool to give you up.  But if he ever does, you let me know, and I’ll see to it that you’re taken care of for the rest of your life.”

“Ooh, does that mean I’ll be a kept woman?”

“For as long as you want, Millie, for as long as you want.”  Then slipping a hand to Tommy’s back at his waist, he apologizes for the inconvenience – “I should have informed Millie about you before, so she would have recognized you any time you dropped by.”

Tommy touches Anton’s back as well, says it’s all right, he hardly ever has time to drop by – he works long hours and usually isn’t free during the day, as he’s on the campus all day.  He just thought he’d stop by today because it’s spring break, so he has no classes.  And tomorrow, he and a few students are starting on a week-long road trip to Southern Utah, they’re going to dig fossils around Silver Lake, which is near Anton’s and Tommy’s old site.  Anton thinks that sounds terrific – it’s been years since he was out to their old site, if only he had the time to relax.

Millie chimes in, “Sorry to interrupt, Doctor, but your conference is starting now – they just came online.”

Anton grins at Tommy.  “See what I mean?  I’m on a web-conference with the trustees of the National Museum in Washington DC, and the research analysis team at the Illinois Technical Lab – god knows how long that’s going to last, probably the rest of the afternoon.”

“Don’t listen to him complain, Dr. Oliver,” Millie chimes in.  “He lives for the predatorial hunt.”

Tommy grins.  “Believe me, I know.”

Anton confides with a smile.  “Right now I’m buying out ITL’s contracts with the National Museum.  And later this year I’m going to buy out ITL.”  A sly grin.  “They don’t know it yet.”

“See what I mean?  Just like those T-Rex’s you two used to dig up.  Anyway, they’re ready for you, Doctor.”

“All right.”  He touches a fond hand to Tommy’s face.  “I need to go now.  But we will find some time together – I promise.”

Tommy glances at Millie.  She’s smiling in full understanding.  He just quirks a helpless grin, with a tiny shake of head, and rolls his eyes.

* * * * *

 _continued in "Roughing It"_ …


End file.
